The Jude and Tommy Show
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: everyday at the G-Major lobby is another episode of the Jude & Tommy Show. Darius has had it. He's got a plan for this show's final episode... and boy will it work. just a warm up before i tackle my next big project, 'Come out, Come Out, Wherever You Are'
1. Chapter 1

_Everyday G-Major stirs and gets ready to begin the day, G-Major gets ready for something else…the Jude and Tommy Show. Each day is a different, day long episode about them struggling to know and understand each other, to finally admit what had been in their hearts since the first episode aired. Last time, the season finale was Jude and Tommy arguing over something and blowing up into a huge hate-filled verbal sword match. This season's premiere was them walking on eggshells around each other so much that the tension they created was emanating to the rest f the G-Major team. By the second episode, they were flirting like mad again. And so the show went, from arguing, to white flags, to flirting and happiness, till one of them did something wrong and it would start over again. Darius watched them flirt in the lobby, frustrated. This would be the final season of the Jude and Tommy Show._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tommy! Tommy! Wait! What did Darius tell you? Tommy!"

He kept walking. "Not now, Jude."

She runs up and plants herself in front of him, hands squarely on his chest. "Why won't you talk to me?!"

Tommy moved her out of the way and continued his warpath to the studio. "When do I ever, Jude?"

"Well, we're friends, right? I'm your friend, Tommy."

He looked at her with resignation. "You won't understand."

"I can try. Please, Tommy, just… talk to me, 'kay? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Tiredly, "It's not you, Jude. Please," he pleaded, "just drop it."

"No." she planted herself stubbornly in his way, crossing her arms. "You're being an ass."

"JUDE! For godsakes just drop it!" he shoved her out of the way. "I'm going to go to studio A. unless you're going to be my _artist,_ don't come in." he stormed off and, as if to prove the point, closed the door with a glass-shattering slam.

Jude stared, stunned, then turned and fled G-Major, tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy slammed down his pen angrily. His head was still reeling from what Darius had told him. G-Major _Miami?_ There were fifty hurricanes a year there! The heat was suffocating, there were whores on every block… he couldn't even bring his Viper! That and Jude—

He shook his head. He had to be there for a year and a half. That was too long. And he didn't even have time to get movers together with the work schedule he had this week. Today was Tuesday. He was leaving on Sunday. He's miss her terribly--

_Okay. I'm obviously not going to be able to work anymore. I'm going home._ He packed his laptop so he could finish a mix he needed to do at home. He locked up the studio and headed out. He pulled into the driveway and noticed that the door to his house was open. _What the heck?_ He cautiously entered his home, careful not to make noise or touch anything. When he got to the kitchen, he almost cried. Jude's key to his house and her G-Major key card were sitting on the breakfast table. The counter had blood on it. Not a lot, but enough to know she was hurt. _What have I done?!_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Tommy! For Pete's sake, stop pacing!"

"Shove it, Sadie."

"You pacing isn't going to bring her back."

"Sadie… I said… stuff to her… I didn't mean what I said, Sadie… please… I can't lose her like I lost Angie."

"Oh?"

"I told her… in essence, that I didn't want to be anything more than her producer… not even friends."

"Why the burning hell would you do that?!"

"I was… upset… D, he's making me move to the Miami branch. Sunday."

"Oh Tommy…"

He let out a frustrated half-yell. "I don't want to leave Jude! She keeps me out of trouble. She keeps me grounded. She reminds me of my goals, of my plans, she encourages me… what am I going to do without her?! I like my job here, Sadie. I like not being a loser anymore. I want to stay so bad… I don't want to leave her anymore, Sades, but D… he's making me go."

"Jude'll be upset if she comes home and you're not here."

Tommy fixed Sadie with a death glare. "I. am not. Going. ANYWHERE. Until. Jude. Is safe."

"Tommy, you just said you leave Sunday."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Tommy, I can--"

"NO! I will be here until she's back. If she never comes back, well then I guess my ass is stuck here."


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed. Still no word from Jude. It was Friday and Tommy had been virtually living at G-Major, since he was too perfectionist to move without leaving everything perfect. So he worked almost 24 hours a day to keep his mind off the thing that mattered most. _Jude. _

This morning found him sipping a latte and reading the news from his laptop. _No leads on missing rock star's possible kidnapping. Police have no suspects and continue to look desperately for Jude Harrison—_

He closed the laptop and sighed, fearing the worst. _What if they killed her? Worse yet, what if they have her somewhere cold and alone… what if they're hurting her—I can never forgive myself if they hurt her…_

Someone stumbled into G-Major and instantly had Tommy's attention. He studied her. Long, blonde hair. Jeans that were ripped and dirty and a limp. She was soaked from head to toe. She was wearing a black hoodie that read "knuckle sandwich" in blue and green letters. _That is definitely my hoodie._ He jumped out of his seat. "JUDE! Oh my God! Do you have any idea how worried we were?! Sadie and Kwest… your parents—and I've been going… God, Jude, where the hell have you been?!" He ended with a shout.

She fixed him with her 'the look'. "What do you care?"

Tommy stared at her. "What do I care? Jude—I thought you were hurt." He was speaking in low tones so his voice wouldn't crack as he spoke. He went to pull her to him but she shoved him away angrily. "Jude—please…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! You have no right! You have no right to talk to me about needing me when you're the one that pushed me away--"

"JUDE! Listen to me!"

"No." she tore her arm out of his grasp again. "I'm going into studio C, Tommy. Unless you're going to be a _producer, _I suggest you don't come after me."

Tommy winced, realizing where all the hostility was coming from. "Jude, wait. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Are you?"

He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "Jude! Please… I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I said those things to you. Believe me, after all the possible ways of losing you running through my head the past three days--"

"Tommy, that's BS and you know it--"

He kissed her full on the lips, promptly shutting her up. He pulled her body flush against his, wrapping his arms protectively around her. His kisses we so desperate that they were almost aggressive. Every time she tried to say something, he'd kiss her more, harder, more passionately until they were having a full-blown make-out session in the G-Major lobby.

He finally forced himself to detach his lips from hers, his blue eyes colliding with her own. "Jude, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Please… please, baby, I'm sorry." His hands got tangled in her damp hair as he spoke, pulling her closer and resting his forehead on hers. "Please… don't just leave like that, okay? There…" his voice cracked and he tried again, tears pooling in his eyes. "There was—blood, Jude. On the counter. Your key and key card… they were bloody too. I thought—oh God, Jude, please… don't take off like that anymore, okay? I love you. There, I said it. I love _you,_ Jude. I love you so much and losing you… it was killing me inside like words can never explain… please baby, just--" he broke off, kissing her more passionately than the first time.

Jude was lost in his kiss. She pulled away for a second to look at him. The second her sky blue eyes connected with his electric ones, she saw the pain in them and sobbed. "I'm sorry," she cried, and he pulled her into his arms again, holding her close to him.

"Shh… it's okay… oh God, girl, please don't cry… not because of me…. Please, baby girl, it's okay now. I'm just glad you're safe now. Shh, baby don't cry…" they stood there in the middle of the lobby, her shaking and sobbing in his arms and him whispering soothing things in her ear, until she calmed down. He tilted her chin up to look at him. "Jude?"

"Huh?" she sniffed.

"Don't take off like that again, okay?" He admonished.

"Okay," she said in a small voice. "I'm sorry, Tommy," she cried again, and she sounded like a four year old apologizing for breaking something. She was pouting that way too.

Tommy kissed her nose. "'t's okay, baby." He kissed her lips. "I was just scared." Another kiss. "So." On her neck. "Scared."

Jude leaned into is arms, enjoying the havoc he was wreaking on her skin. "Don't leave me."

"Oh baby, if this is what it feels like when I leave without saying goodbye, I'll never ever do it again."

Her blood ran cold and she froze. "You're leaving?"

He gulped. "Come here, girl." When she was securely in his arms again, he proceeded. "On Sunday, Darius is sending me to G-Major Miami. For 18 months."

"What?! No! w-why? Tommy--"

"Look at me." She did. " I know that eighteen months is a long time. A lot can happen in such a time. I know."

"But Tommy…"

"I also know that Florida is far away. But—Jude, look at me—no matter where I go in this world, in this universe, I'm _not_ leaving _you_."

She sniffed.

"Capiche?"

She grinned. "Capiche."

"Okay," he soothed, kissing her again. "I love you."

"Love you too." Skipping a beat, "I'm cold."

He remembered that she was soaked and had a limp. "I'll take you home with me, okay? We'll get you warmed up and cleaned up, and then I'll check your leg, okay?"

"Tommy, my ankle's fine."

He gave her a look. "Jude."

"Tommy please, it's fine."

"Jude."

"I swear."

"Jude."

She looked away.

"Jude."

"I think I sprained it," she finally confessed.

"How?"

"I fell off the curb. Cut my arm on the drain."

"Is that why there was blood on the counter?"

"When I went to leave your… well, your key, I decided to clean my arm."

"Why didn't you--?"

"Tommy, I was really upset; I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry."

He picked her up and carried her toward the alley door. "I'm sorry I upset you. I was mad at D for making me leave you.I never wanted to take it out on you. I'm gonna make it up to you, okay?"

She smiled up at him. "Okay."

"Okay," he soothed again,"C'mon."


	4. Chapter 4

"Aww, babe… how did you even walk on it so long?"

"I don't know. I didn't… I went to the farmhouse."

"The cops searched the farm house."

"I know. I hid in the stable with Star."

"Star?"

"The horse you and Sadie were playing with when we went together all those years ago."

"Oh." He sighed. "Jude, you should have--"

"I know, I know."

"But they had the house taped off."

"I slept in the stable."

"Oh Jude," He breathed.

"It's okay, Tommy. The stable was warmer than the house anyway."

"Babe…"

"Okay, okay. I'm done. You're gonna have a heart attack if I continue anyway."

"Come on, Harrison."

"What?"

"Jude."

"What?!"

"The cut. Let me see."

"But I cleaned it."

"You've since slept in a stable, love. Let me see." She sighed and pulled up the sleeve of Tommy's favorite hoodie, which he'd graciously let her borrow. He winced when he removed the gauze. "Oh Baby," he breathed, "Does it hurt? It needs stitches, Jude."

"Tommy, I…"

"C'mon, Harrison. Up you go," he grunted as he picked her up from the couch. "We have to tell the cops and everyone else you're okay anyway."

Four hours later, Tommy set Jude on the couch again. "Are you comfortable?"

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled, the pain pills the doctor gave her taking effect. "Sleep," she muttered incoherently.

He chuckled. "Sleep tight, baby." Once he was sure she was asleep, he got an icepack from the freezer and shifted Jude's leg so that her ankle rested more comfortably on the pillows that propped it up. Then he placed the icepack on it, wincing as she whimpered sleepily. "Sorry, babe." He turned his attention to her arm. The doctors showed him how to change the gauze, and he figured he'd try it now that she wouldn't fight him over it. He winced when he saw the 13 stitches it took to put humpty dumpty back together again.

After he was done, he turned the TV on mute, and sat down across from her, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, daylight filtered through the windows ad Jude was hobbling in on her crutches from the kitchen.

"I was hungry," she said when he gave her his 'the look'.

The phone rang. "H'lo?" his shoulders slumped. "Yeah." He straightened. "What? Why?" he pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it. "you're lucky it worked. Bye, D. got it. Yup. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be inspired. Sore, but inspired. Okay. O, and D? thanks." He hung up and rushed her, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around.

"Tommy! Who was it? Put me down! What happened--?"

He ignored her giggly protests and kissed her, effectively cutting her off.

"Tommy! Talk to me!"

He was grinning like a fool. "I… don't have to go. I can stay… Jude, I can stay! I don't have to move anymore!"

Jude couldn't help but grin too, partly from relief and partly because he was so damn cute when he got that excited. "What? Why?"

"Cuz Darius said it was a ploy so we'd stop dancing around each other and admit what we feel."

She stared at him. "I don't know if we should kill him or hug him. Oh well," she added with a wink and a kiss, "at least it worked."

He kissed her passionately. "it did," he mumbled between kisses, "and I'm glad it did."

_**FIN**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm running on far too little sleep to come up with anything creative. I don't own instant star or anything therein. Please don't sue me, I can't afford life right now, much less a lawyer. Thanks! Toodles.**


End file.
